


Mid-July

by Catxsnow



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason Todd Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catxsnow/pseuds/Catxsnow
Summary: Based off the song Mid-July by Craig Wilson. Jason visits a small town just to get away from his life in Gotham, he never expected to meet his summer love.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Mid-July

I’ve been looking for a summer love

A pretty, single girl who wants to have a little fun  
But only be engaged for about three months  
Then we'll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways

Jason Todd was drained to the point that he couldn’t get up in the morning without dreading the day. Day in and day out he continued to lose himself in ways that he swore he wouldn’t. He hadn’t felt like himself in months and it seemed that all hope was lost to every get back to his normal self – not that was a good version either.

It was Artemis that told him to take some time off from being the Red Hood. Visit some beach in the middle of nowhere and enjoy himself without the stress of saving the world. Take the time to mourn those he had lost. It took him months to be convinced to take a break. Truth was, he needed it.

Years of beating himself down, burning the match at both ends until there was nothing left. He couldn’t keep running on fumes, everyone saw it. Tired eyes, sluggish movements, adrenaline being the only thing that kept him going in tough situations. It was dangerous for everyone - and it was when a civilian died did he finally realize that.

So, after breaking down in front of his friends, Jason agreed to take a break. Just a couple of weeks, just to get himself back to where he once was. He found himself planted on the beach where not a damn soul knew his name. He didn’t want to admit that they were right, Jason was tough - he didn’t need a mental break. At least, that’s what he told himself. 

Even if he was on ‘vacation’ he couldn’t stop thinking about the suit that was hidden in his closet. The presence of it didn’t help him destress in the slightest. Every creak of the floorboards, the sound of voices outside his temporary home, everything had him on edge. It was the way that he was raised - letting go didn’t come easily to him.

The place that he was staying in was nice. Some Airbnb that was way too cheap for the quality it was. A big bed, small kitchen, huge bathroom that seemed way nicer than the one in his own home. The beach was a walk away and parking was free. He couldn’t complain, as badly as he wanted to find some excuse to go back home. 

The first day that Jason was in that small town on the coast, he spent it walking around, casing everything and everyone. A habit that Bruce instilled in him. The people gave him a few looks, but kind smiles nonetheless. Some people waved; others just ignored him. He didn’t mind. 

The smell of a bakery enticed him. Fresh bread that reminded him of those cold winter mornings where Alfred would make him loaves upon loaves of bread. Jason watching him at the kitchen counter, working on whatever homework he had to do for school that he was behind in. He couldn’t help but go buy a loaf from the sweet old lady. 

On the second and third day, Jason spent mostly in his room. He couldn’t be bothered to try and relax when clouds covered the sky and it threatened to rain. Instead, he took the time to unpack the few clothes that he had brought with him. If Artemis was going to make him stay there for at least a few weeks then he may as well make it comfortable.

It was the fourth day that he admitted defeat and strolled out the beach right by his temporary home. White sand, blue seas that went on for miles - it was a gorgeous place - just not his scene. The warmth of the sand felt heavenly against his skin. It had been years since Jason truly felt warm like this - not since before the pit.

It was that day that he realized that maybe this idea wasn’t so bad, maybe he really could find comfort in this nameless town where everyone seemed to know everyone. The warmth alone… he forgot what it was like. Jason was always cool to the touch, his fingers like ice against the skin of his friends and family.

His hands dug into the sand, absorbing every ounce of heat that he could get. 

As the sun went down that evening, and the heat of the sand dissipated, Jason packed up his items. The now-familiar smell of that oh-so-fresh bread filled him again. He hesitated - the first loaf had gone by so fast that a second sounded a little too perfect of a way to end his day.

Unlike before, the tiny shop wasn’t empty. The older lady that smiled so kindly with him the last time was helping a girl who was no older than he was. Her voice wounded like silk to him and a bright smile that lit up the entire building. She held a box of pastries in her arm and chatted with the owner as if they knew each other forever.

The sound of Jason entering - or more so the bell above the door caught both their attention. The girl faltered for a moment, not recognizing him from their small town. Nonetheless, she gave him a wave before bidding the older lady goodbye. Jason opened the door for the girl, still taking in her beauty.

“I’m gonna guess you’re not from around here,” she paused in front of him. Jason nodded, confirming her prediction. She looked him up and down once before latching onto the vibrant color of his eyes. Her lips flipped into a smile only for a moment. “Try the apple turnovers, you’ll never want to leave here afterward.”

Before Jason could speak again, she was gone. For the first time since showing up in that small town, he wore a small smile on his face. A smile that he would have for the rest of his trip there, the one just for her. A smile that he didn’t know could bring so much joy in his life in such a short period of time.

“I’ll have the apple turnovers, please.”

I could be asking for too much  
But wouldn’t it be nice to soak up a little sun  
But only be engaged for a couple of months  
And then we’ll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways

Jason enjoyed the beach far more than he imagined he would. The sounds of the waves were louder than the ringing of gunshots in his head. The warmth that he craved lingering on him even in the late hours of the night. He didn’t realize how one tiny place could bring him so much peace.

No one stared at the scars that laced him, no one questioned why he was there or where he came from. Everyone minded their own business - something he never got when he was in Gotham. Someone was always up his ass on what he was doing or chastising him for his choices. 

Jason frowned as a shadow covered him, completely blocking the rays of the sun from hitting his body. He already had evidence of tan lines along the hem of his shorts and around his sunglasses. The pale scars against his skin protruded even more. He sat up on his elbows and removed his sunglasses to see who was interrupting him.

To his surprise, it was the same girl that he had met at the bakery. Her hair was pinned back in a braid, showing off her beauty even more. Jason’s breath caught in his throat upon seeing her again. Her whole being screamed welcoming - and he didn’t get that feeling easily.

“I see you’ve stuck around a little longer yet,” She spoke. Jason bobbed his head, unable to produce any words. There was something about this girl that had him flustered without even trying. Maybe it was the innocence in her eyes - the incorruptible smile she had. Jason didn’t want her to step foot near Gotham and taint that heart of hers - and he didn’t even know anything about her.

“Was it the baking or the beach?” She continued on, hoping to get a word out of him. He hadn’t spoken their last encounter either. Jason had piqued her interest - not many people came to their little town and certainly none as attractive as him. There’s was a mystery around him and she was dying to know what.

Jason grew up with the intention of not to trust anyone. Even before he met Bruce, Jason knew that he could only ever rely on himself. After being Robin, he really knew that to be true. Trust didn’t come easily to him anymore, but this girl… he wanted to be able to trust her the moment he laid eyes on her. 

“The warmth,” Jason finally coughed out. It was the first thing that came to mind. The pit had traumatized him - in all the expected ways of course - but never feeling warm or cold was something he never realized he could miss. The hot sand, the sun beating down on him, he really did make him want to stay.

“It’s only June,” she cocked an eyebrow. “Mid-July is when it gets really hot.” Jason shrugged - how was he supposed to know? Either way, he wouldn’t be sticking around long enough to see if she was right. His trip was already nearing its end. The short time did good on him - not that he would want to admit that to Artemis.

“I won’t be around that long,” Jason’s voice cracked. His cough, once again, failed to cover it up; why was he acting this way? Smarten up, you can’t even keep yourself composed to a girl? What’s wrong with you, man? “Just taking some time off… work.”

Work, if that’s what you wanted to call dodging bullets and breaking bones. Jason shuddered at the idea of even thinking these thoughts around this girl. The nameless girl that he knew nothing about but felt entitled to trust. The girl that grinned down at him without knowing his story.

“Strange place to come vacation.” Though the beaches were nice, not many people knew of her small town. It was the exact reason that Jason choose it. No one to know his name or his face. “Not much to do unless you’ve lived here your whole life.”

“That’s the point.” His mind was always so busy that having nothing to do, nothing to keep him going… it was a hard adjustment but he already found himself sleeping more hours of the night. Jason hadn’t known this girl in the slightest, so how come he felt like it was easier to talk to her than half the justice league?

“Well, if you’re looking for something fun, there’s mini-golf down the road,” she pointed towards the general direction. “Though, you don’t really look like the kind of guy that decides to mini-golf.”

“Oh?” Jason chuckled. The sound surprised both of them - he never expected to spontaneously laugh at some little comment about his appearance. More so, she didn’t expect someone as broad as him to have such a beautiful laugh. It caught her off guard.

This time, she fumbled over her words, “I mean maybe you are. Are you? Do you wanna go? Like right now? We can.” Her eyes darted away from him, hands shoved in her pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Truth was, they never got men that looked as gorgeous as him coming by.

It was the 'we’, that caught his attention. His heart skipped a beat, that same stupid smile making it’s way onto his face again. Jason tipped his sunglasses back down on the bridge of his nose. The towel he was laying on was wrapped around his shoulders as he stood up. She looked taken aback by his height - forgetting from the last time that they met.

He stuck his hand out of her to shake, “If we’re going to go play mini-golf together I think we’re due for a proper introduction. I’m Jason.”

The girl accepted his handshake after a moment of surprise. She wasn’t sure if it was from the fact that he agreed to her pathetic attempt to ask him out or that she realized that they didn’t even know each other’s names. He was so approachable that she had had completely forgotten that they didn’t know each other previously.

“(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N).”

It’s the middle of July, and my phone’s been dry  
I’m in my feels, it’s cloudy outside  
Small town  
A bunch of hills around  
with all the girls in my location  
Nowadays its hard to find new ones to talk to  
I need a chick who wants to get away with me  
Spend the weekends on the beach and get lost in the city

Jason always liked driving through the countryside. When he was young, Bruce or Alfred would offer to take him for a relaxing drive when he was stressed about his school or even his life as Robin. It reminded him of the times he got lost in his own head when he was young, wishing for better places.

To finally get to see these so-called better places in real life was always a little too surreal for him. He spent his childhood thinking about the beauty of the oceans, the rolling of mountains, and the vast forestry that lurked outside the city limits. It always seemed a treat when he would get to go with Bruce.

He hadn’t gone much after coming back from the Lazurus Pit. Driving with no purpose now only let him get lost in his thoughts - often scary places within. Jason didn’t like to get pulled back to the horrid memories of what happened to him. Driving alone always led to some sort of panic and he couldn’t bare it anymore.

Driving with her was different.

In Jason’s next week in that small town, he got to know (Y/N). Her life, her story, everything that a complete stranger didn’t need to know. He learned about the school that she went to and her life growing up there, and how desperate she was to get away to the big city. He grew to learn her likes and dislikes, the faces she made when she laughed or was upset.

He picked up on the way her nose scrunched when she didn’t like something and her nervous finger cracking. The differences in her smile - when she forced one out and when she felt genuine. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Not when they parted ways for the day, not when he was trying to sleep at night, not until they met up again the next morning.

They had spent nearly every breathing moment together during his trip. Their mini-golf spontaneous adventure led to a dinner of greasy burgers and late-night milkshakes. She was surprised that he was so willing to stick around that night, even to the point that he was asking to see her again tomorrow.

So, they met again, just outside the bakery they first met. And the next day. And the day after that. On the morning of the second last day that he was supposed to leave, she showed up with a woven basket and a smile on her face. A picnic. Of all things that Jason thought he would be doing that day, a picnic wasn’t one of them.

Driving along the countryside, windows down, Jason was happy. Their picnic basket sat in the backseat of his car, (Y/N)’s summer playlist blaring through the speakers. The wind blew through her hair, exposing every perfection in her face. Jason could barely keep his eyes on the road.

While Jason didn’t like driving these empty roads alone anymore, he found joy with her. He didn’t get flashbacks of the time he was beaten to death or his past as a kid. He remembered the good times with Bruce and Alfred, he had created of new memories with her. Those were the kinds of drives he could get used to.

“What?”

Jason didn’t realize he had been staring at her. He laid on a blanket that she had brought, tall grass all around them. She leaned back on her hands, watching the waves below on the cliff that they were perched upon. (Y/N) looked down at him upon feeling his gaze. His admiration ran deep.

“What?” He repeated her question.

“You’re staring,” she grinned. In the past few days, (Y/N) had noticed him zone out a lot. Sometimes lost in his own mind, sometimes a deep concentration on her. She knew bits and pieces of the reason he was there, about his family and friends. He was still just as big of a mystery as when they first met.

“Hard not to,” Jason flirted. He laid down on his back, arms tucked behind his head and staring up at the cloudy sky. She mocked his actions, laying exactly like him. Their elbows bumped into one another, legs brushing just enough to know that she was still right there. He didn’t mean to flirt with her, it just came out of his mouth so naturally that he couldn’t stop himself.

(Y/N) got quiet suddenly. Her laugh quickly diminished, the smile on her face turned to a frown. As much as fun as she had getting to know Jason these past few weeks - he was leaving. Leaving to what seemed halfway across the world and too far away to keep in contact. She had made a good friend in him - only to have it torn away.

It was her own doing, she knew that he was there for only a matter of days. Maybe it was the big heart inside her that wanted his vacation to be fun, or the reality of it was maybe she just liked him a little too much to let go after one confrontation.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, concern filling him. They had such a great afternoon - long drives, good food, laughs that filled the vast void that they had found themselves in. He couldn’t have asked for anything more perfect - and he assumed that she felt the same.

“Nothing,” she tried to brush off. Jason leaned on his side to face her. His head rested in his hand as he gazed at the pout on her lips. (Y/N) turned to face him. He matched her pout - being a little overdramatic about it and successfully getting her to smile. “It’s just… you’re leaving, and I had such a great time with you these past few weeks. I always dread come home from school, but you’ve made it fun.

"I know you were only come here for a short trip - and that you were trying to relax and I hijacked that from you - but I just wanted to say thanks for making these past few weeks great. I’m gonna miss you, Jay,” (Y/N) confessed. Part of her felt bad for completely overtaking his vacation. He was there to be by himself, and she ruined that.

The truth was - she made it far better than he could ever imagine. For the first time in a long time, Jason wasn’t weighed down by the heavy helmet that sat in his closet. Sure - he didn’t get to sit on his ass and soak up the sun like his original intentions were - but his time was far better spent.

He was happy during his time there.

Maybe, maybe he was a little too happy. Seeing her frown, the way her voice cracked when she spoke of him leaving, it made broke his heart. He didn’t want to see her upset, not because of him. Jason’s mind ran with thoughts and before he could stop himself, he spoke.

“What if I stayed?”

“What?”

“What if I stayed? For the summer?” When Jason asked again, he was sure that he wanted to make that commitment. If his friends and family wanted him to take a break, then why not go all out? Why not take this chance for him to be happy, especially when it was handed to him on a silver platter like this.

“You’re crazy,” She rolled her eyes. Jason’s face was set in stone - he was being serious about this. (Y/N) faced him properly, she was already upset about him leaving, having this joking around would only make it worse. “You… you wanna stay? But what about Gotham? Don’t you have your work-”

“Gotham can live a while longer without me,” Jason assured, cutting her off. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time. Why not stay a little longer? Unless you don’t want me to-”

“No!” She exclaimed. “No, no - I really, I really like the idea of you sticking around.” Jason didn’t realize that she could look cuter than she already was. He was wrong. Her flustered-unable-to-properly-function look had been far more adorable than he would have ever imagined.

“Do you now?” He teased, trying to get even more of a reaction out of her. (Y/N) buried her face in her hands to try and hide her embarrassment. Jason gently grabbed her wrists to pull her hands away from her face. Her eyes were still sealed shut, scared to see that he was just kidding about staying.

To her surprise, instead of some absurd excuse as to why he actually needed to go back home, that he couldn’t stay with her, she felt the softness of lips on hers. He had been thinking about it all afternoon; how good she would feel against him, what the taste of her lips was like.

As quick as his kiss was, he was gone. Jason already felt like he was overstepping his boundaries, he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable from his sudden choice. (Y/N) looked at him with shock across her face, she didn’t know that he thought of her that way. Hell, she still didn’t.

All she knew, was that the second his lips were gone, she craved them again. Jason was pushed back against the blanket by the force she had. His hands grabbed her hips, holding her steady as she kissed him again. Her lips were needy against his like she had been waiting for this moment since they had first met.

He could feel the heat radiating off of her. The same kind of warmth that he felt for the first time when he was surrounded by sand. The same warmth that reminded him of what his life was like when he was happy. Her warmth, everything about her reminded him of those times.

Jason felt droplets of water against his skin. The coolness of the rain felt like it would sizzle against the warmth of his skin. It didn’t seem to bother her - not until the sparse drops turned heavy. The clouds above them had quickly turned dark, and rain poured from the sky. It soaked their clothes, the blanket they laid on.

(Y/N) pulled away from him, droplets falling down her face and onto him. A grin was plastered on her face. “We should go,” she giggled. Jason nodded; the rain was making all his clothes stick to him in the worst kinds of way. He grabbed the basket while she bunched the blanket up into her arms. They were thrown into the trunk of his car but before she could run off into the passenger’s seat and safe from the rain - Jason pulled her against him.

He leaned down to kiss her once more, not caring about the rain just the everlasting heat that she gave. Her hand latched against the back of his neck, kissing him until her lungs screamed for air. She pushed against his chest, edging him to the driver’s side of the car.

“You’re something else, Todd.”

I’ve been looking for a summer love  
A pretty, single girl who wants to have a little fun  
But only be engaged for about three months  
Then we’ll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways

“You know you’ve played this song four times within the last hour, right?”

“Are you dissing my music choices? Because if you are, the door is right there, you’re free to leave.”

Jason was leaning against the headboard on his bed. A book was in his hands, reading lines that made his heart skip beats because they reminded him of the girl rest against his stomach. (Y/N) looked up at him, peeking below the book he was reading. Her music played in the speaker she had brought for him.

“I’m free to leave? This is my room!” Jason exclaimed. He set the book down beside him to give his proper attention to (Y/N). She intertwined his now free hand, resting them both against her stomach. Her head tilted up, lips pouted, and awaiting a kiss from him. Jason happily complied with her wishes. “May as well be your room with the amount of time you spend here.”

“Fine, I’ll take my playlist and find someone new that appreciates it,” She threatened. Jason tightened his grip on her hand, keeping her on his bed. Of course, he knew that she was only joking, but even the thought of her leaving upset him. “Hmm, that’s what I thought. Not so tough after all.”

As big and intimidating that Jason looked, (Y/N) quickly learned that he was by far the biggest softie that she had ever met. His love for literature, cooking, and an appreciation towards art and creativity. He was nothing that he looked like on the outside. Every time she learned something about him it was shocking.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason rolled his eyes. His arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her completely flush against his chest, his leg was thrown across her and no chance of getting out. He peppered her neck and face with kisses, squeezing her tighter as she let out a laugh at him. 

“Didn’t picture you to be such a sap,” (Y/N) squirmed around in his arms until she was able to face him. Jason swooped down for another kiss before she could continue - which only proved her point even more. She pushed away the hairs from his face, lingering on the white streak that protruded through the black. “Leather jackets, big and burly, deep voice,” she tried to mimic his own voice. 

“Let’s keep that between us, I have an image to uphold.” (Y/N) rolled her eyes at him - whatever image he once had was long gone the moment he met her. “Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me." 

"Oh? What if I do it again?” She grinned. Jason narrowed his eyes. Over the time that he had been with her that summer, he quickly learned that she loved to test him. Pressing his buttons to get a reaction, doing the exact opposite that he asked off, she loved seeing him get all pouty and frustrated. “Gimme another kiss and I won’t." 

Jason wasn’t going to complain about that kind of deal. 

I could be asking for too much  
But wouldn’t it be nice to soak up a little sun  
But only be engaged for a couple of months  
And then we’ll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways

"You were right." 

"Geez, I don’t hear you say that very often,” (Y/N) chided. She laid on her back, the sun beating down on her skin with Jason doing the same beside her. The sound of children laughing and screaming overpowered the waves that beat against the shore. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, the perfect weather to be on the beach. 

Jason hadn’t spent much time on the beach after meeting her. In fact, he barely spent any time apart from her. Consumed with each other in less than two months - he could never get enough of her. She quickly became his everything while being on his trip. 

The stress of being The Red Hood dwindled, Artemis’ advice might have worked a little too well. Jason was so happy being away from his old life that the thought of having to go back, to leave her, kept him up at night. He didn’t want to leave this somehow perfect 'white picket fence’ life that he had made for himself in such a short time. 

The reality of his life remaining this way was slim. Something would come up or the truth would come out. He couldn’t keep living like this, not forever. For now, he would appreciate the summer fling that truly was changing his life for the better. 

“It’s far hotter mid-July,” Jason revealed. He thought he felt warmth that first week of being there, now, he could get the residual sun rays to leave his skin even if he wanted to. Whether he felt them directly or radiating off (Y/N)’s body at night, he was always consumed with warmth. 

He’d miss it when he had to leave. 

“Hmm, that’s not what I was hoping you’d admit, but I’ll take it,” she looked over at him. Jason leaned over to peck her lips. (Y/N) knew that was going to be the only confession that she got out of him that afternoon. Jason didn’t like to admit that someone else was right - she learned that early on. 

“What were you hoping I’d admit?” Jason raised his eyebrows. There could have been a ton of answers coming out of her mouth. Why he was so secretive, why he tensed every time she went near his closet, why he was always so hesitant to talk about his job or his family. He was a mystery - and he hated that he had to keep it that way. 

They were both better off if he kept it that way. Two months of being together, and one until she had to go back to school, and he had to go back to Gotham. Whatever life-threatening secrets he had; he was going to keep them hidden from her. This trip was about finding an escape - and he had found it in her. 

(Y/N) shrugged before laying back down, sunglasses covering her eyes. Jason shuffled closer towards her; he grabbed her hand so he could intertwine their fingers. The roughness of his skin caught her attention once more. She didn’t move until Jason kissed her again, this time properly and more than just a single peck. 

“Maybe it was that I wanted to admit that I love you?” Jason spoke. He had been thinking about it for days. A love that he had never experienced before. This wasn’t a love that would last a lifetime - till death do him part. This was an innocent summer love that he wanted to take full advantage of. 

Jason couldn’t see the look in her eyes, not with the sunglasses covering half her face. (Y/N) wasn’t shocked - not in a cocky way. They had been spending all their time together, she had been just as invested in this summer love as he had. To be honest, she didn’t expect him to say it first. 

(Y/N) stayed imperturbable for just a moment too long. Jason became nervous that his announcement had been far too soon - or if their relationship even called for it at all. It wasn’t until the ear-to-ear smile that spread on her face that he knew that she felt the same. (Y/N) nearly leaped onto Jason, not caring about the families and couples that were around them. 

Her lips were on his, the smile never failing to leave her face. Rushed lips, bumping noses, Jason grabbing at her hips like his lifeline. His cheeks were flushed pink when she pulled away from him, chest heaving at the lack of air. 

“I love you too, Jay,” she confessed. “Sometimes. You’re really a pain in the ass when you wanna be." 

Jason feigned a look of hurt. Without missing a beat, he stood up and hoisted her over her shoulder in one swift movement. (Y/N) squealed as he headed towards the water. She reeled her hand back and slapped it against his ass, hoping that he would drop her from the action. It didn’t work - at all. 

As soon as he was deep enough in the frigid cold water, Jason dropped (Y/N). She was soaked from head to toe, teeth chattering from the cold. No matter how hot it was outside, the water was yet to warm up for the day. Jason barely felt the cold against his legs - or his whole body when she dragged him down with her. 

"I take it back!” She yelled. (Y/N) climbed against Jason’s back, clinging to him in hopes to get most of her body out of the water. Her arms wrapped around his broad chest, legs squeezing around him. “You bitch." 

"Can’t take it back babe, you already said it,” Jason teased. He turned his cheek to the side, awaiting a kiss from her. Begrudgingly, she did. “I love you." 

Don’t recommend me a phone application  
I’m to old school for online dating  
A friend’s pressing me to download the app  
'Cause there’s some woman in my zone that down to get (aye)

Lost touch with all the girls in my city  
I’ll probably never find someone I’m way too picky  
Back in June I had this fling I wasn’t feeling  
Ever since I cut ties my iPhone’s been dry

It seemed as Jason’s trip felt more and more permeant, their deadline also became too surreal. It was weeks until (Y/N) would have to leave her hometown once more to go back to school. In return, Jason would have to return back to Gotham as the Red Hood. Time was ticking, but that wasn’t going to stop them from making the best of their last few weeks together. 

There was something about the time that they spent together that made him forget about his life in Gotham. He forgot the pain that he had to endure. Forgot about the nightmares that woke him up. Forgot about the scars that were scattered across his body. Jason couldn’t be more grateful. 

(Y/N) had helped him immensely, and she didn’t even know it. She didn’t know the real reason that he came to this town, or why he had chosen to stay for longer. It was because of her lack of knowledge that he was reminded of the good in the world. There was no motivator, no dire need to help a poor soul like him. 

She did it because she wanted to. (Y/N) dedicated her summer to him because she genuinely enjoyed his presence and wanted to get to know him - not because he was the son of Bruce Wayne or because he was The Red Hood. She knew Jason Todd, the real Jason Todd that very few people got to see. 

"Whatcha thinking about, hotshot?" 

Jason stood in his tiny kitchen. It wasn’t much, but it sufficed for the time that he was staying there. His home - the house he was staying in - was only meant to be for a couple of weeks. With his time being extended, it proved to be problematic in mundane ways. His issues now were trying to get an open washer and the laundromat instead of dodging bullets. 

Was this what his life would have been like if Bruce never took him in? Unlikely. Jason was just a kid off the streets, he never would have made it there if Bruce hadn’t taken him in. He wasn’t sure if that kid on the streets would be proud of the person he was today. It didn’t matter, there was nothing that could be done to change it. 

Jason was always going to be stuck in the life of the Red Hood. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing could change that. Not a person, not a wound, not even dying stopped him from being in this life. 

(Y/N) wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her cheek rested against his tone back, fingers trailing on the curves of his muscles. Jason rested his hand over hers, a smile making its way to his face once more. 

"Well I was trying to make you breakfast in bed, but I guess now it’s just breakfast,” Jason sarcastically told her. He spun around to grab her hips and lift her onto the last empty counter space. As per usual, one of his shirts hung off her body. “Sleep well?" 

"With you? Always,” she nodded. Jason didn’t want to think about how bad his sleep was going to get upon his return home. He had been sleeping solidly through the night and going back to his usual nightmares and lack of hours pained him. For the first time in a long time, he felt filled with life again. “You didn’t have to make me breakfast, you know?" 

"Of course I did,” Jason scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. How could he not make breakfast for a beautiful girl sleeping in his bed, in his clothes? “What kind of Gentleman would I be if I didn’t?" 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. Gentleman. Jason laughed at her reaction, the sound echoing through the small room. She trailed her fingers along the curve of his biceps before planting her palm against his cheek. He quickly pecked her lips before returning to the stove. 

Jason intently focused on the pancakes in front of them, hoping to make a perfect flip. After his success, a small box was placed in front of him. (Y/N) had a grin on her face as she watched his confusion grow from the box in her hand. He raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Come on did you really think you could hide your birthday from me?” She explained. Jason nearly forgot his birthday every year. Age didn’t seem to matter after everything he’s been through. If it wasn’t for Dick being so persistent on getting him a gift every year, he’d ignore it completely. 

(Y/N) gestured for him to grab the box from her. “You didn’t have to get me anything,” Jason gave her a look. He didn’t want a gift; he didn’t want to celebrate or anything of the sort. Reluctantly, he grabbed the small box from her hands and pulled the string to open it. Inside, a silver chain laid. 

It was simple and somewhat reminded him of the one his brother wore day-to-day. However, looking at it closer, he noticed a small chain was replaced with a solid link. The small initial of (Y/N)’s name was engraved on it. “I know what you’re thinking, kind of narcissistic to get my letters engraved on it but… with us leaving in a couple of weeks I just wanted you to have something to remember this summer by." 

Jason felt his jaw tremble for a moment. He could hear the pain in her voice at the idea of them splitting ways. The meaning behind the gift that meant more than she would ever know. He set the gift on the counter and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. Jason didn’t like celebrating his birthdays, but this was the best gift he could have received. 

His head was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, trying to hold back the emotions that ran through him. "I take it you like it?” She tried to joke. Jason nodded against her. He took a deep breath to calm himself before pulling away. His hands rested on her cheeks, admiring every bit of beauty. 

“I love you,” Jason kissed her. His heart swelled with love. “This summer… I’ll never forget it. I just, I just want you to know that this summer meant everything to me. I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’ve done." 

"You don’t need to thank me, Jay. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect summer. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect summer love. You changed my life… You made me happy and that’s all I wanted. I should be thanking you for deciding to come to this shitty little town. Maybe it was fate, maybe I just have ridiculously good luck. Either way, I’m glad I got to get to know you, Jason Todd." 

I’m still looking for a summer love  
A pretty, single girl who wants to have a little fun  
But only be engaged for about three months  
Then we’ll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways

Jason couldn’t stop the memories of last summer from flooding him. Every building he passed, every street he went through, all he could think about was her. Her smile, her laugh, the annoying way that she too adorable for her own good. He was consumed with the thought of her again. 

Although parting ways nearly ten months ago was hard, they both knew that by the end of the summer they would have to say goodbye. The love that they had was nothing but a summer love, and as much as neither of them were really ready to let go - it was for the best. Hearts weren’t broken that day, they were filled with a reminder that even a summer love can prove that there’s always someone out there. 

It hurt less that day than it did for Jason driving through. He had no intentions of coming back - not when he was sure that if they saw each other again, he wouldn’t be able to leave again. It was a spontaneous choice that led him back there, one that he hoped he wouldn’t regret. 

His friends and family asked him a countless amount of questions on why he was gone so long and what he had been doing. Jason held out, he couldn’t care to tell his family of what he had done with his time. That was his privacy, and he intended to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was his brothers knowing that he stayed for a girl. 

A girl that changed him, made him happy. A girl that encouraged him to be his best self. Sure, they had noticed his change in attitude, his willingness to smile more often, to laugh louder. It was Dick that pestered him to no end to figure out what had happened to him. Hell, he didn’t even know where his little brother was. 

Artemis was glad to see him happy again. She was the only one who didn’t interfere with his personal life. The only one that was just happy to see him happy, without needing to know the why. He appreciated that. 

Jason stopped at the place that they had first met - the bakery. It was a different woman in there than usual, much younger but far crankier than the kind lady that made Jason feel welcome. He ordered two apple turnovers - just as (Y/N) had recommended him. 

He sat out on the bench just outside the bakery. A reminder of the hours that they could spend there, stuffing their faces with donuts and laughing at everything imaginable. The heat of the mid-July sun beat down on him, filling him with the warmth he hadn’t felt since he left there. 

Why was he so nervous to go see her? (Y/N)’s home was less than a mile’s walk away and yet Jason couldn’t bring himself to move his legs towards her. It was as if he was meeting her for the first time again and fuck was he nervous. 

Subconsciously, Jason grabbed the chain she had bought him. He spun it back and forth against his neck, remembering back to the day that she had given it to him… and the day that they had said goodbye. He never took it off after that day - not for anything. It always remained tucked under his shirt as a constant reminder. 

Jason sighed. His elbows rested on his legs and he looked down to the ground. God did he miss her. He knew that he shouldn’t, that they had a love with a deadline. He knew that from the start, he told himself that he wouldn’t get hurt by it - and he wasn’t. Leaving the town wasn’t the issue, being back in Gotham wasn’t either. 

It was coming back. A mistake that he chose to make. 

"I know that white streak anywhere,” a familiar voice spoke. They blocked the sun from shining down on him. Jason looked up, a smile on his face at the woman in front of him. “Jason, it’s so good to see you." 

Jason couldn’t tell whether he was happy or disappointed that the woman in front of him wasn’t (Y/N). The kind lady from the bakery stood in front of him. She looked weaker than the last he has seen her - which may have explained the reasoning for her lack of work. He slid over on the bench and offered her a spot next to him. 

She waved her hand, "I can’t be staying, but thank you,” she told him. “I assume you’re back here to see (Y/N)?" 

Jason let out a breath - it didn’t seem real being back there until he heard her name again. "Yes, Ma'am." 

"I’m sorry, dear,” She spoke. “(Y/N) didn’t come back this summer. She stayed at school.” Jason felt his breath catch in his throat. School, further away from Gotham than her hometown was. He should have known that she would - she talked about it all summer. Wanting to stay in the city, find work, make a life for herself. 

Jason knew that. He knew that she wouldn’t be back there. Yet, he had come anyway hoping to see her again. His heart cracked. This was for the best. (Y/N) (L/N) was a summer love. No communication, no texts or calls since he left. That was the deal. It was easier for both of them that way. 

“It’s good to see you again, Jason. You’ve grown up even more since last year,” The lady from the bakery gave him one last smile before entering the shop. She paused at the door, looking back at him. “Summer loves don’t always have to end in the fall, not if you don’t want it to end." 

No, they didn’t have to end. They could go on for years and years - no longer a summer love but a true love. But at what cost? Jason’s life was disastrous. He had told himself from the start that he didn’t want her brought into it, even if it meant giving up his slice of happiness. He couldn’t break that promise. 

Summer loves didn’t have to end, but in his life, he had no other choice. 

I could be asking for too much  
But wouldn’t it be nice to soak up a little sun  
But only be engaged for a couple of months  
And then we’ll go our separate ways, ways, ways, ways


End file.
